Petals of a Rose
by shylay
Summary: I suck at summeries so pweese R&R warning Yaoi and Shonan-ai content (Lemon involved so be careful)


Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diaries (even though I would like nothing more . . . I'll save that for later discussion . Ahem, let's get on with the story shall we)  
  
Warning Yaoi and Shonan-ai content. To those that choose to read this, you choose to do so of your own free will and are responsible for your own misgivings afterward. If you dislike Yaoi, and Shonan-ai than you are responsible for your own actions so please no flames. This is a PWP (plot less, and short) so that's good for you (The reader). You don't have to wait for another chapter. ^.^  
  
Petals of a Rose  
  
By: Shylay  
  
~Background~  
A castle in the mountains, the realm of the Demon Lord Reanef IV feared by the humans and even by some of the other Demon Lords. He was said to have great wisdom but power that is unequal to his status as Demon Lord. Even in the company of his loyal servants. But one would stand above that crowed, Eclipse a demon of the third class that would help his Lord to become the most well known among the mortal kind as well as helping himself. However he would soon fade into the nothingness of death and another would take his place. A new Demon Lord Reanef found in the south by Eclipse emerged as nothing like his predecessor. The evil and violent Reanef IV was no more and now had given way for the sweet and adorable Reanef V. From long dark hair and sinister eyes to the mildly long flaxen hair and large crystal clear sea blue eyes. (A big change if ya ask me ^ ~) But the new Reanef is not to be underestimated for the famous Eclipse swore to protect him. Which is saying a lot. The tall and dark eclipse bows to very few, and has chosen to bow to Reanef V. He even took a knight (more of a knightess) as a page, and made a guest of Chris the next high cleric of Rased.  
  
~End Background~  
  
"Master Reanef.master Reanef, your bath is ready!!" Eclipse yells when he finishes drawing the hot water from the bath and adding his own personal touches. He waits for Reanef's answer but when he didn't Eclipse yelled again "Master Reanef your bath is ready!!" This time a boy voice answered, "I'm coming Eclipse!" Reanef was standing in the library )studying( when he heard Eclipses call and quickly pictured the curling columns and tall four poster bed and said "GO!" a slight wind wrapped around his form and whisked him into his beautiful bedroom with it's high vaulted ceilings and half curved half arched windows that were open to the evening breeze that lightly fanned the gauzy drapes. With its centerpiece a massive four bed draped with silky cream light gauzy curtains and curling dark wood posts.  
Reanef approached an arched door way concealed only with a heavy light green two-paneled drape with a tie at about waist level. He pulled back a curtin to reveal an even prettier sight. A steaming bath with roses crowning the top of the bathtub surround. Candles surrounded the room and a fire was lit and crackling seductively in the corner fireplace. Petals graced the foam made by the bubble bath with a scent of rose oil. Arms stretched around his waist from behind and a quiet whisper in his ear said "All for you my lord." Reanef turned slowly around and buried his face in Eclipses gray robes "Thank you.. Eclipse will you take a bath with me?" " Its very inappropriate my lord." (But is what their doing now considered appropriate) " Never mind.. I'll take a bath by myself." (note: said in a very childish manner) with that Reanef pulled away and began to strip down. (and Yes Eclipse Was still present. See for yourself, look at his POV)  
  
Eclipses POV~*~*~  
  
His body, he is so beautiful. Even though he doesn't know it, hell (rather a play on words considering he's a demon, hehe I'll just let you read hehehe) I don't even. at least I'm still not completely sure if I..If I love him.No. No I can't. I Can't admit that to him or to myself. I'll be responsible if he got hurt . if I have to break a promise later on. If anyone finds out . I'll have to leave . I'll have to leave him. Just once I'd like to . to hold him .. to touch him. . . . (Ensued with a very seductive dream and a moment of pause) What the hell! (note: he is still in the bathroom with Reanef still striping down .. A very provocative idea isn't it. Hehehe)  
  
End Eclipses POV~*~*~  
  
As Reanef bent down momentarily to remove his under garments, Eclipse reached out with his hand and placed it in Reanef's hair. Reanef froze with this touch. Eclipse gently moving the his hand down Reanef's head and neck onto his back. Caressing the boys soft skin, which he noticed was dark for a demon but still on the light side for humans. Reanef turned again a smile on his face. He stepped forward and grasped Eclipse around the waist as usual. Only this time he moved one of his hands in front to undo the latches that held Eclipses robes together. The dark headed man began moving his hands slowly tracing invisible and intricate patterns on Reanef's back eliciting a small groan of pleasure from his lord. And Reanef's gentle touch gathered moans and groans from his secret love (however it is not so secret anymore) By the time Reanef had completely de-robed Eclipse he was pulling him into the hot water of the bath. Every touch like a paradise to both. As the hot water flowed around them, their bodies relaxing, Eclipse lightly placed a kiss on Reanef's lips, so soft and warm it made his heart melt with the thought that Reanef was his even if only for this moment. His tongue seeking a way to taste his master's sweet water and let his tongue intertwine with his master's. Fighting a battle for supremacy, a battle that Reanef would not yield to. Eclipse gave in to his master's supremacy easily allowing him to place kisses down Eclipse's neck and moved to straddle Eclipse with his knees trailing kisses down his chest to his right nipple. Using his tongue he swirled circles around it eliciting a moan of approval. Then moving to the next. The young Demon lord pulled his hands down Eclipses chest fallowing his trail of kisses until Reanef nearly enveloped by the water, stopped his decent and paused. Eclipse sounding his disapproval, then Reanef continued moving his hands down below the surface of the water. Down Eclipses legs to feel the soft inner thigh, tracing patterns as though Eclipse were his canvas. Then his hands brushed Eclipses arousal, which brought a small "eep", and then a groan. Reanef again employing mouth kissed Eclipse strongly, wanting to make this a memorable night for them both. (Wait, shouldn't the roles be reversed? Oh well -sighs- )  
Reanef lifted Eclipses length above the surface of the water and lightly kissed his tip, earning a sigh and a twitch. When Reanef placed Eclipses entire manhood into his mouth and began moving Eclipses length in and out alternating sucking and caressing him with his tongue. Reanef's name rang through the palace as completion racked Eclipses body.  
Moving to cuddle against Eclipse, he was surprised when he moved to straddle him. Eclipse quickly closed the gap between their lips, to begin the battle for supremacy again. This time Eclipse was Victor (Pure domination baby YAH!). He began to grind against Reanef slowly at first then moving faster and faster until Reanef began to pant in a pleasing way to Eclipse. Eclipse making quick use of his mouth tasted his love in all meanings of intimacy. Both boys drained of energy and the water cooled, Eclipse lifted Reanef out of the water and wrapped him in a towel, and placed him softly on Reanef's royal bed. Then made to leave, beliving Reanef asleep. "Wait, com.come back, please?". Eclipse feeling a fimiliar twang in his stomach laid down next to Reanef. Reanef dreped an arm ofer Eclipse protectively. Both feeling content falling fast asleep.  
  
The End  
  
~Shylay~ 


End file.
